The erection of structures utilizing suspension cables or Cable-Stay Technology has existed for some time. For example, many bridges utilize cables extending between towers or from a single tower to suspend a roadway. In addition, many buildings have been designed such that the roof structure is supported by cables. The principal advantage of utilizing cables to support a roof is that large covered buildings can be designed without any internal supports; and quite economically. One example of a structure which benefits from this type of design is an airplane hanger which requires a large area without pillars to permit positioning aircraft. Sporting arenas also benefit from this design since the design provides for unobstructed viewing.
Examples of roof structures designed by the applicant with Cable-Stay Technology can be found in the following U.S. Pat. design Nos. design D260,036, issued July 28, 1981; D270,570, issued Sept. 13, 1983; D 274,841, issued July 24, 1984; D274,842, issued July 24, 1984; D274,843, issued July 24, 1984, and in current utility U.S. Pat. No. 4,651,496 issued Mar. 24, 1987.
The design patents above relate to the ornamental appearance of Cable-Stay supported structures.
The utility patent above relates to a method of construction of a Cable-Stay roof over an existing or new stadium or arena and its design.
Also made reference to is pending design patent application filed May 8, 1987 under Ser. No. 047,064, which covers the ornamental appearance of the Cable-Stay supported structure utility patent applied for herein.
The invention of this application relates to the construction of a Cable-Stay roof over an existing or new stadium or arena, or other structure, and to the method of its construction
Recently there has been significant amount of interest in covering existing as well as new open air athletic stadiums. As can be appreciated, many stadiums are located in areas where weather conditions make it difficult to hold events whenever desired or certain weather conditions can be simply objectionable.
Existing open air stadiums are generally not designed to support the weight of a newly added roof. Thus, in order to build a roof over an existing stadium, significant measures have to be taken to reinforce the stadium walls or build an additional support system. The latter steps, even if possible, can be difficult and expensive. With new stadiums this can be less of a problem.
There has been significant interest in making these roofs retractable or at least open for ventilation.
Also there has been interest in providing means of retaining a natural grass playing field on the stadium floor both in existing stadiums as well as in new stadiums.
Accordingly, it is an object of the subject invention to provide a new and improved method for constructing such a roof over an existing or new stadium or arena, or other structure.
It is an object of this invention to provide a means of constructing a roof over an existing or new stadium or arena that is both functional and cost effective to build.
It is an object of this invention to provide a new and improved method for constructing a cable supported roof which does not place any additional weight on the existing stadium.
It is an object of this invention to provide a new and improved method of constructing a cable roof structure over an existing or new stadium or arena which will provide unobstructed viewing within the stadium.
It is still another object of the subject invention to provide a new and improved method of constructing a cable roof structure over an existing or new stadium or arena which is capable of supporting a glass or a clear plastic roof cover to allow sufficient light transmission for the retention or use of a natural grass cover on the playing field, and to provide as well for the public enjoyment by creating an outdoor atmosphere.
It is also another object of the subject invention to provide a new and improved method of constructing a cable roof structure over an existing or new stadium or arena which is capable of supporting a partially retractable cover or one that opens sufficiently for ventilation.
It is further the object of this invention to provide a roof that allows for natural ventilation by keeping parts permanently open such that costly heating and air handling equiment might not be necessary.
It is further the object of this invention to provide a clear skylight roof cover such that costly additional lighting is not necessary in an existing stadium where tower lighting exists and can project through the skylight roof.
It is also the object of this invention to provide a roof that could support a restaurant and/or sightseeing walkways on its surface.
It is also the object of this invention to provide a roof that could support luxury private seating boxes suspended from the roof structure.
It is also the object of this invention to provide a roof for an existing stadium that can be built without entering the stadium so the stadium can be used during the construction period.
It is also the object of this invention to provide a roof that is structurally sound to withstand, besides its own weight and design loading, also high earthquake forces and unusual wind forces, and snow loading.
It is also the object of this invention to provide a roof that is relatively economical to build.
It is also the object of this invention to provide a roof that can be built by available technology and contractor's experience, as available in the marketplace at present.
It is also the object of this invention to provide a roof that is permanent and has a long life.
It is also the object of this invention to provide a roof that has relatively low operating and maintenance costs.
It is also the object of this invention to provide a roof that is beautiful.